MOAR
Numbuhthreefan No * 4:48Gogogadget831 DRINK YOUR MANCHINEEL!!! *shoves manchineel fruit juice down Samey's throat* * 4:48Numbuhthreefan DRINK YOUR MANCHINEEL *shoves manchineel fruit juice down Amy's throat* * 4:49Gogogadget831 DRINK YOUR MANCHINEEL!!! *shoves manchineel fruit juice down Samey's throat* DO NOT COPY ME! * *burns Lindsay's wardrobe again* * 4:49Ryantprewitt*Lindsay wakes up, gets dressed, grabs her weapons just in case, brushes her teeth, puts her boots on, and goes to the mall* * AH COME ON! I just left the house! UGH. * 4:50Gogogadget831 Hehehehe * Payback for getting my head shaved! * 4:50Numbuhthreefan DRINK YOUR MANCHINEEL!!! *shoves manchineel fruit juice down Amy's throat* * 4:50Gogogadget831 DRINK YOUR MANCHINEEL!!! *shoves manchineel fruit juice down Samey's throat* DO NOT COPY ME! * 4:51Numbuhthreefan DRINK YOUR MANCHINEEL!!! *shoves manchineel fruit juice down Amy's throat* * lol * 4:51Gogogadget831 DRINK YOUR MANCHINEEL!!! *shoves manchineel fruit juice down Samey's throat* * 4:51Ryantprewitt*Lindsay runs back to the house* * 4:51Numbuhthreefan DRINK YOUR MANCHINEEL!!! *shoves manchineel fruit juice down Amy's throat* * 4:51Gogogadget831 *burns Amy and Samey's wardrobe* * 4:51Ryantprewitt Hmm. I wonder what's Lindsay is up to? Hey Girl. Hey. * 4:52Gogogadget831 COURTNEY!!!!! *tackle hugs Courtney* * COURTNEY PLEASE DATE ME * 4:52Ryantprewitt O_O * 4:52Numbuhthreefan No, my wardrobe!!!!!!!! Who did this? * 4:52Gogogadget831 *pulls off mask to reveal Sierra* * 4:52Ryantprewitt Okay I guess. Lol * 4:52Gogogadget831 *burns police station* * 4:52Numbuhthreefan *calls cops* * 4:53Gogogadget831 *hijacks MacArthur's helicopter and flies to France* * *lands right in between Tom and Jen as they are about to kiss* * 4:53Numbuhthreefan Well, Sanders... It's back to work * 4:53Ryantprewitt *gasp* SIERRA! >:( * 4:53Gogogadget831 *is in the middle of the row boat they are on in the Seine River* * 4:54Numbuhthreefan *rolls eyes* Ohhhhhh my gooood * *sigh* Sierra's at it again * 4:54Gogogadget831 Hi Tom! Hi Jen! Oh my, I love kisses! * and *kiss both of Sierra's cheeks as they were about to go at it* * 4:54Numbuhthreefan *nibbles Tom's ear* * 4:55Gogogadget831 Well, we're in the middle of the ocean. So....might as well * *takes off shirt and climbs on top of Jen* * 4:55Numbuhthreefan *sticks hand down pants* * 4:56Ryantprewitt*In the death star* Darth Vader : Well, time to go after Lindsay again. Wish me good luck master. Emperor : Alright. Be careful. She has a couple of troops blocking her path. Darth Vader : i'll be alright. They're just easy targets. *Darth Vader goes to earth* * 4:56Gogogadget831 *widens eyes and watches* Ooooo, she likes dat a** * 4:56Numbuhthreefan Oh Tom, I love you so so much right now. * I love u too Jen * 4:57RyantprewittRebel 1 : Darth Vader! What!?!?!??!?! Rebel 2 : ATTACK! * 4:57Gogogadget831 *puts frog on Jen's hair* * Nobody else wanted this username has joined the Total Drama Wiki chat. * 4:58Nobody else wanted this usernamewell...on the bright side, atleast people are here * 4:58Numbuhthreefan AHHH! My an-Kel! JUST EAT THE PAIN! and smile * 4:58Ryantprewitt*Rebels shoot at darth vader but they all get wiped out* Well Darth Vader. You asked for it. *Gets in a lightsaber duel with him* * 4:58Numbuhthreefan Okie * 4:58Gogogadget831(frog) *croaks loudly* * (Darth Vader) *does the SOulja boy* * 4:58Numbuhthreefan *steps on frog and scraps across the ground* * 4:58RyantprewittROFL * 4:58Gogogadget831(Frog) *is on Jen's head* * 4:59Numbuhthreefan AGHHHHHH * 4:59Gogogadget831 EEEEEK!! It's alive! * Where did this come from? * 4:59Ryantprewitt*Darth Vader counter attacks Lindsay with the choke and throws her through a building* * 4:59Gogogadget831 Heeheehee, hi guys! Can I hang out with you * 5:00Numbuhthreefan *starts throwing stuff at Tom and Jen angrily* EEEEEYAHHHHHHHH * RAHHH * 5:00Gogogadget831 Hey Tom, wanna date? * *pushes Jen out of the way and starts gawking at Tom* * 5:00Nobody else wanted this username.... * 5:00Numbuhthreefan *hits Sierra with a cinder block * 5:00Gogogadget831 Ewwww no! * *dodges* * 5:00Nobody else wanted this usernamehttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/11805931/1/How-To-Win-Total-Drama-For-Dummies * 5:01Numbuhthreefan I feel like throwing random objects right now. * 5:01Gogogadget831 *throws manchineel fruit at Eva* * 5:01Ryantprewitt*Lindsay tries to stand up but then gets stuck in another lightsaber duel while she is on the ground* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! I don't know how long this lightsaber will last! * 5:02Numbuhthreefan *starts throwing random objects at Tom and Jen* *Tom gets knocked out cold* * 5:02Gogogadget831 Ugh... * MWAHAHAHAHAHA! * 5:02Numbuhthreefan TOMMMM * 5:02Gogogadget831 *runs* * *is still unconscious* * 5:02Numbuhthreefan HAHAHAHAHAHA Category:Jem